


Blue sky, Green forest

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), (??), Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Human Felix, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imp Hyunjin, Light Angst, M/M, fairy Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Felix decides to walk in a forest, not foreseeing entering a magical world for a day, even less being caught up in some relationship drama.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Blue sky, Green forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again a work written with a lack of sleep. It all started when I thought back of some crazy stories implying forests from when I was younger, and my need to procrastinate. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> It is not beta-read

The sun was already high in the sky when Felix left his house to go to the forest. He had walked for around half an hour until he reached the entrance of the forest. It was packed with green trees, a small path in the middle. Felix looked at the sky for a second, letting the sun bath his skin in warmness before taking his first step inside the forest.

Almost immediately after entering it, he felt a chilly breeze circling him. Walking slowly, he looked around himself. He could hear squirrels chirping high in the trees, lizards walking against the trunks, leaves moving thanks to the wind. He could see all the trees, bushes, wildflowers and animals living here. It somehow felt surreal that none of them were invading the small path made of light brown soil and pebbles. No leaves, no branches, no fallen trees, no animals walking on the path next to Felix. Still, he let himself breathe deeply as the fresh scent of the forest invaded his nostrils.

“ _It’s so nice in here_ ,” the boy said as he sat on a fallen tree—which wasn’t on the path but right on the side, placed there like a bench. He couldn’t see the sky because of the high trees with flamboyant branches full of leaves, but he could feel it in his legs that he had been walking for at least two hours. The sun was probably slowly lowering himself, getting ready to set in two or three more hours. Then, Felix wondered if he should go further into the forest, or head home to get back before sunset. The boy thought about his parents, his mom was probably deeply worried that he left without his phone, his dad was probably thinking of what he was going to eat for dinner. He chuckled at that thought, in turn wondering what his mom would be cooking for dinner.

Felix deeply and sincerely thought about going home as soon as images of homemade food came to his mind, however, a distant voice piqued his curiosity. He got up from the tree he was sitting on and started walking again. His legs felt a bit numb from all the walking he did, but he decided to put it aside when he saw the bright yellow light emanating from between two trees a bit further away. He wondered what it could be. The light seemed to go brighter and bigger, it seemed pretty weird as it was coming from nowhere, and he was also pretty sure he had heard a voice; however, he couldn’t see anyone near the light.

A bit scared yet excited, he walked towards the yellow light, following the path even though the light came from the side. He somehow felt in security as long as he didn’t leave the path—which was ironical as he had left it when he sat on the bench-like tree.

The more he walked towards the light, the warmer it got. A few metres away from the light source, Felix dared looking away from the ground and saw a young boy—around his age—crouching in front of a small—very small—tree, his hands hovering over it, the bright light emanating from it. _The light emanating from it???_ Felix blinked and a small ‘wow’ sound left his throat, making the boy turn quickly towards Felix. He heard the boy gasp and, suddenly, the light was gone. The boy was already up and ready to run away, Felix was frozen on the spot. He didn’t know what to do. Who was this boy? What was he?

On the other side of the path, bare feet on the grass, rosy puffy cheeks and wide eyes, standing straight, staring at the freckled boy. “ _H-Hi_ ,” Felix stuttered, waving his hand shyly. The other boy didn’t budge in respond, blinking in apparent confusion.

Feeling a bit more courageous after seeing the boy’s face—somehow—Felix took a step towards the grass, slowly yet carefully leaving the soil path. Once he crossed the limit between the soil and the grass, he felt a strong scent of burned pines filling his nostrils, making him scrunch his nose. The other boy in front of him giggled but stopped right away when Felix stared at him. “ _Don’t laugh at me, it’s not nice_ ,” the freckled boy sternly said. Where did his confidence suddenly came from? He had no idea. Felix had always been a very shy, reserved boy. In class, he only spoke when a teacher asked him something. At home, he was a bit noisier but only when no strangers were around. So, why was he feeling so bold in front of this boy? Boy who—as he finally recalled—had light emanating from his hands! “ _Are you a fairy?_ ” he jokingly asked, trying to tone down the situation he had put himself onto. However, the boy in front of him was as red as a tomato, lips tightening, fits clenching against his thighs as he nodded very shyly, a ‘mh’ leaving his throat in approbation. Felix’s mouth hung open for a few seconds, not believing that his wild thought was correct.

It took at least five minutes for the _fairy boy_ to open up a bit more. Felix had walked all the way towards him, his first instinct was actually to look at the small tree next to the boy’s feet. It was a small pine tree, maybe twenty centimetres tall. It was very odd, making him furrow his brows. “ _I was making it grow when you interrupted me_ ,” the fairy suddenly explained. Felix hummed in acknowledgment even before he understood the sense of what he just heard. When he looked back at the boy to ask him for explanation, he saw how his eyes were sparkling and the top of his ears were pointy. _So, he really was a fairy?_

“ _My name’s Felix, what’s yours?_ ” The fairy shook his head, “ _I can’t tell you that._ ” Felix was bewildered, _why not?_ He didn’t need to voice it out that the fairy pursued, “ _My mom told me to never tell a stranger my name, so that they can’t make me leave my forest._ ” Arching a brow, Felix showed his confusion. _How am I a stranger if I just told you my name? Why would someone want to make you leave your forest? Why shouldn’t you leave your forest? And how would they even manage to do that with just your name?_ Felix really felt the most ignorant he had ever been in his life. The fairy clearly sensed his confusion, yet he simply chuckled and kneeled back next to the tree to make it grow again.

Felix had to walk behind the fairy, the tree taking way too much space once it was a normal tree size. He was in awe, he had never seen a tree grow so fast, nor like that. He was amazed and, without any warning, he side-hugged the fairy tightly while jumping and yelping with joy. “ _It’s so amaz—_ ” the boy was stopped by the fairy’s hand being slammed onto his mouth. A muffled ‘what’ against the other’s palm was all Felix managed to say, getting only a hush in response.

They stayed like this for what felt like ten minutes. Felix was staring at the fairy boy, he seemed really anxious, scared even. Once he let go of his mouth, Felix’s first reflex was to open his mouth wide and crack his jaw. The fairy’s eyes widened at the noise, but he didn’t say anything. Feeling the suddenly tensed atmosphere, Felix tried to joke, “ _What was wrong? Did I wake up some kind of forest deity and I upset them?_ ” The fairy gnashed his teeth as he mumbled, “ _No, but you a draw an imp’s attention._ ” “ _A what?_ ” was Felix’s only answer. What was that? “ _An imp, it’s like… Like me, but in a bad way_ ,” the fairy explained.

He didn’t get the time to ask him _what kind of bad way_ it could be that he heard footsteps coming from behind, the noise of a tongue smacking against one’s palate resonating through the forest. It felt like the air had gotten warmer—but not in a comfortable way—and the animals had even stopped breathing to make no noise. The fairy visibly looked annoyed at the sight of what—or who—was behind the human.

“ _Well, well, well. If it’s not that small Jisung the fairy right here. And who is your friend?_ ” he heard the unfamiliar voice say. It was sarcastic, but still gave him the chills. But, now, he knew that his _fairy friend_ was named Jisung. Looking at the magical boy, he seemed to fit his name perfectly. “ _Well, if it isn’t Hyunjin the horrendous imp_ ,” Jisung retorted with annoyance. Felix couldn’t help himself but snort at the childishness of the situation.

He once again heard footsteps approaching them, and as childish the situation seemed, Jisung—the fairy—looked way too serious when he grabbed the human’s arm with a tight grip. The situation suddenly felt all too real when Felix felt his entire body heat up from the inside, a comfortable one unlike the one he felt around the exterior of his body. The grip on his arm was tightening even more until he couldn’t feel it any longer, forcing him to look at his arm to check if Jisung’s hand was still there—it was, glowing from an orangish light, way more discreet than the yellow one he had while making the pine tree grow. He could feel the danger arouse in the air, but strangely he didn’t feel his heart racing with fear, it was beating rather calmly for this kind of situation. As soon as he focused on the beating of his heart, he could hear another heartbeat, way louder and faster than his own. Looking up again, he realized it was Jisung’s. _Was the fairy trying to help him stay calm? Is he using a spell on me?_ Felix barely got the time to process his question that he felt his head spin a bit, getting dizzy from the numbness his calmness was causing. _What is going on?_

“ _Oh, Jisung, my little fairy, are you trying to protect that small boy? From me? How sweet. You know I only care about huma—_ “ Hyunjin, the imp, suddenly stopped in his track, realizing what the situation was. When he spoke again, his voice sounded rather angry than sarcastic, “ _Are you hiding a human, Jisung? From me?_ ” When he got no answer from the fairy, he laughed. _“Oh, is that so? Can I even know why, my little Jisung? Because he’s pretty? Oh, I sure hope that he is pretty. I bet he’s even prettier than you, Jisung. Then what, did you fell in love with him?_ _Do you wanna bond with him and marry him?_ ” the imp joked, letting a snarky laugh escaped his mouth. “ _So what if I am?_ ” the fairy answered, implying that he, indeed, was in love with Felix and wanted to _bond with him and marry him_ —whatever the first part actually meant. Despite the calming spell that Jisung was still forcing onto him, Felix could feel his face heat up with embarrassment, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Jisung. “ _Let me see him, Jisung_ ,” Hyunjin said— _ordered_ would be more accurate actually. Felix could feel the creature’s breath against his neck. He didn’t know what to expect to see, but once the imp walked in front of him—next to Jisung—he wasn’t ready at all.

Hearing the word _imp_ , and hearing it from a fairy’s perspective, he had imagined a rather small and ugly creature to appear in front of him—maybe a bit red with some demon-like features. However, he was faced with a tall boy, gorgeous face, gorgeous lips, almond eyes and small nose, pointy ears just like Jisung’s, glowing eyes but in a slightly red colour—unlike Jisung’s who were glowing a bit blue. He didn’t look like the imp he had pictured in his mind, not at all.

Time felt like it had stopped, Felix was standing in front of two magical creatures, both looking at him with the same eyes—like they wanted to treasure him forever. He didn’t know how to react, nor what to do, so, he closed his eyes.

Convincing himself that it was all a dream, Felix closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he wished he had seen an empty forest, but he was met with the two boys looking at him with arched brows. “ _What’s wrong with him?_ ” Hyunjin asked. “ _I have no clue_ ,” Jisung answered him. They were both staring at him, but it felt like they were talking to each other only, as if Felix was unwelcome in this conversation. “ _Humans are so weird_ ,” Hyunjin exclaimed—to which Jisung simply nodded.

It was only when Felix started to feel his head spin again that he realized Jisung wasn’t holding his arm any longer. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore, his own raced almost instantly at the rush of emotions he felt at that instant. It all felt too much, like time had suddenly sped up and he could feel the fear, embarrassment and excitement all at once. His dizziness only got worse to the point he saw blurry, then white, then black, his legs going numb and failing him. He fell on the floor like a dead branch falling off of a tree.

Once he opened his eyes again, he didn’t recognize where he was. _So, this was all a dream after all!_ His happy thoughts were cut short when he heard Hyunjin and Jisung’s voices coming from the side. He turned his head, putting his hand on the back of his head as it hurt a bit, seeing the two magical beings in a heated argument. Felix sat up, only then realizing he was lying down on a bed— _whose?_

“ _I know he’s pretty!_ ” the fairy whisper yelled

“ _But am I not?_ ” the imp whisper yelled in answer

“ _Of course, you are! You’re like the prettiest being I’ve seen all my life!_ ” the fairy yelled a bit louder

Felix cleared his throat, making both boys jump with fright, staring at the human with wide eyes. Jisung was the first one to walk towards him, sitting on the bed and putting his warm hand onto Felix’s. “ _You’re awake, that’s great. How are you feeling?_ ” Felix looked at him, then at Hyunjin, then back at him. He decided to not talk about the conversation he heard—but clearly wasn’t supposed to—and simply asked “ _what happened?_ ” to which Hyunjin gladly answered.

Jisung had stopped his relaxing spell a bit too quickly—“ _by your fault_ ” the fairy had pleaded—which resulted in Felix’s body feeling overwhelmed by the sudden emotions coming to him making him faint in the middle of the forest. Hyunjin had lifted him and put him in the fairy’s bed, both waiting in the fairy’s house for the human to wake up.

Boldness coming to him once again, Felix still asked what tickled his curiosity. “ _Why were you two arguing over who was the prettiest, when I woke up?_ ” Both creatures looked at the other, heat making its way on their cheeks. Jisung was the first one to lower his head. “ _I’ve been flirting with him for at least five years and all he does is ignore me_ ,” Hyunjin suddenly said. Jisung shot up his head, getting up in one move, “ _Flirting? You call that flirting? You made my flowers die, scared my birds and threatened to hurt my sister!_ ” Hyunjin got up too, both hands finding their way on his hips, “ _Well, I’m sorry imps’ way of flirting isn’t considered flirting in your fairy world. I was trying to get your attention_ ,” he argued. To which Jisung only mumbled a “ _I was ignoring you because I like you._ ”

Felix felt once again unwelcome in the conversation, still, he listened to it and once the two creatures had confessed their undying love for each other, he cleared his throat once again. “ _Oh, you’re still there!_ ” the imp said, sounding visibly surprised. “ _Can I go home?_ ” Felix said in a soft voice, if he had heard himself, he would probably have called himself a baby.

Right before exiting the forest, he waved goodbye to the two magical beings who were holding hands after finally understanding the other’s feelings. He felt a bit proud that he made them realize their feelings, but also a bit weird inside as he literally entered a magical world that he had no idea existed. The two creatures waved him in return. He turned his back to the forest, starting to walk back to the road in front of it. Wanting to see them one last time, he turned back, ready to wave again, but was met with a clean forest, empty path in the middle, a small breeze making leaves fly where the two boys were not even thirty seconds before. _They already left_ …

Sighing, Felix looked at the sky while walking home. The sun wasn’t as high as when he had left home, but not as low as he thought it’d be. While he was in the forest, it felt like he had been there for at least the entire afternoon—even more depending on how long he stayed unconscious. But looking at the sky, right now, it felt like he had only spent three hours in there, not more.

Reaching home, he opened the front door and was immediately met with his mom’s figure, hugging him tightly, “ _Where were you without your phone? I tried calling you at least a hundred times_ ,” she scolded him—just like he had predicted. Chuckling, he hugged his mom back, closing his eyes, “ _I’m sorry mom, I was out with some friends_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, a lot, if you read it all.
> 
> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
